May It Be
by White Thestral
Summary: Naruto xover There is more to the Kyuubi than meets the eye.


_**May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh, how far you are from home**_

Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be you journey on   
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun

Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)   
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now

_May It Be_, Enya

Disclaimer: If you think I own Naruto or Sailor Moon, I must recommend that you go to a doctor and GET YOUR HEAD SCREWED ON STRAIGHT!! If you don't like this story, then blame the chocolate walnut cookies and the green tea with ginseng and honey in it that I ingested before writing this.

**NOTE: This italics are Usagi speaking to Naruto.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_So. You finally came._

Why are you so surprised? Surely you already knew that I was here?

No?

Well, I can't say I didn't expect that. I merely hoped the old man that you think so highly of would have the common sense to tell you I was here. Ignorance, I will admit, is bliss, but knowledge causes you to be far more prepared. What is your name, kit?

Naruto? I hope your parents meant for it to mean 'maelstrom' and not 'fishcake'. Though you'd make a very cute fishcake, I am sure.

Forgive me. You still don't know who I am? Very well. I am who you would call, Kyuubi.

Impossible? Child, nothing is impossible, merely improbable. I was sealed in your belly on the eve of your birth, just a few short hours after you were born. Your Yondaime sacrificed his life so that this seal would hold, and here I am today.

You are frightened, kit? Don't shrink away. Look at these bars, this seal, this prison that I dwell in. It has stood for eight solid years. It will not crumble now that you are aware of me.

I would not hurt you even if I could.

You are incredibly mistrustful for one your age. That squinty frown on your face is not becoming at all, as it hides those beautiful blue eyes of yours. I would much rather see you smile... There, that's better. Even if you don't want to smile, do keep your eyes open. They are the color of the clear summer sky, a sky that I have not seen in several years.

To business, then, as you are obviously so uncomfortable. Why are you here?

...You're not going to give me a straight answer, are you?

Yes, we have only just met. I'm sorry, I should not have demanded answers from you. Of course I am apologizing to you-- do you see anyone else here besides us?

Since you are not going anywhere soon and neither, obviously, am I, why don't I tell you a story to pass the time?

You're shivering. Are you cold? It is rather drafty in here. I'm sorry I can't help you with that.

Of all things you could have done, walking into my cage was not what I expected. Were I a true bloodthirsty beast, Naruto, you would have died faster than you could blink. Nevermind, then-- you have the mulish set to your mouth that Rei had, and I don't wish to argue with you now. Who was Rei? Well, more to the fact of the matter, who _**is **__Rei? I will tell you soon. Have patience._

Comfortable? Good. This will take a while. We have time, though.

Once, in the long ago, far before there were ninja villages-- yes, that long-- there were nine warrior women known as the Sailor Senshi who defended the Earth. Each one of them represented a planet in the solar system, which was where they had originally come from. They fought many battles to protect the solar system from outside invaders who wished to destroy their home, and I could go into such detail about each one that you would fall asleep. Therefore, I will tell you only of The Last Battle.

There is an entity called Chaos, who is the symbol of everything that is dark. It devoured galaxies and destroyed lives in it's endless journey for domination over the light. As it happens, Chaos came to the Earth, and fought against the Sailor Senshi, and after being forced to save its own skin-- or rather the skin of the body it possessed at the time-- by leaving the battle badly injured, it created took some of its essence and created nine beasts, soulless things that had no thoughts, no original ideas, no identity, with only the will to serve Chaos.

And Chaos loosed these demons upon Earth.

In addition to being incredibly strong and powerful, these beasts were relentless in pursuit of the Sailor Senshi, tearing apart whole continents in their search for the women. The Sailor Senshi were strong, but it would take all nine women and several hours of grueling fighting to vanquish just one demon. Then, their leader offered up the idea to absorb all the beasts into herself, using her sacred crystal, thus dying and taking them all with her to the afterlife. Her senshi refused to allow her to do such a thing, and demanded that she seal a demon in each of them, making the weight an equal burden to bear.

And she did. The crystal, unused to such taxing demands, cracked and imbedded itself into the leader's chest just over her heart, never to be used again. It remains there to this day, a reminder of what the price of battle is.

Sadly, the story will not end there. Happy endings hardly ever stay that way, as I am sure you have found out yourself, little kit.

They did not know about the madness.

For an entire month, the senshi went on without displaying any signs of feeling the demons inside themselves-- other than the animal ears and tails they had acquired upon the sealing, but those were easily hid. And then, the night of the full moon came, and with it, the madness.

You're confused? Well, I admit I'm not being very clear. You see, there is a balance to everything, yin and yang, light and dark, male and female. Upon taking the demons into themselves, the senshi had filled the gap of soullessness in the demons and balanced them out. But the sealing was meant to shove the demons into some dark corner of the senshi's souls, a part of them to be forgotten and ignored.

When the full moon came, and with it, the full strength of the demons, because the crystal had originated from the moon and still excercised a small amount of power over it, the demonic part of the senshi's souls took over. They were transformed into the beasts that Chaos had originally created, and then, it was the end. With no one to protect the Earth, the demons tore apart everything.

It is horrible. Trust me, I know. Do I see a bit of comprehension dawning in your eyes, little one? You are far more clever than your acadamy teachers give you credit for.

When the senshi transformed back into their original selves, they were horrified and grief-stricken at what they had done. The leader fled from them, unable to face what she had done to her friends and protectors. The team of senshi split apart, and to this day they have never laid eyes upon each other. On each full moon, they retreat to a remote area and seal themselves in, until they are human again.

You still don't understand? Or is it that you do, and you cannot accept it?

I was that foolish leader, Naruto. Look-- the crystal is still melded to my flesh, as it was all those eons ago. Long before I became Kyuubi, my name was Tsukino Usagi, the reincarnation of the moon princess, Serenity. I was the one who was too weak, too afraid to die, to seal all of the demons into myself and accept an honorable death. Instead, I have destroyed my precious friends, allowing them to become the very thing we fought against. This knowledge is my penance, and their pain, and I live with it to this day.

Tears? Don't cry, kit-- not for me. Not I, who have damned all those I love, and unleashed the greatest evil on the world that it has ever seen. Dry your eyes, my dear, your tears are wasted on a soul bound for Hell.

How did you come to be so wise, little one? Everyone does deserve to be forgiven-- just not me. Not I, who has killed your beloved Iruka-sensei's parents, and orphaned several other children with my actions.

You will understand the magnitude of my crimes when you are older. What did I tell you about making that face? One day it will freeze that way, mark my words, and then where will you be?

Ha! I will give you the respect due to a Hokage when you _**become**__ Hokage, my child. Why do you want to be Hokage so badly, anyway?_

Well, acknowledgement and respect is a worthy goal, but why the sudden change? What new reason do you have to want the position that likely entails endless hours of boredom and paperwork?

...You wish to tell the villagers the truth? To clear my name, and those of my fellows?

No, I am not crying because I am sad. It's just...that's the kindest thing anyone has ever wanted to do for me, and it is coming from the one child whose life I have ruined the most.

Alright, maybe I am a little sad. I'm going to hold you to your word, though-- our promise of a lifetime.

Surely there is something else you want to ask me?

How did I come to attack Konoha, if I had sealed myself away? A foolish missing-nin named Orochimaru stumbled across the cave where I had chained myself, and destroyed the seals in his curiousity to see what a demon could do. Too bad I didn't have the presence of mind to step on the little sucker and squash him, but there you are.

...Someone is calling you, kit. I think it is the old man, and he sounds so very worried for you. No, you don't have to tell me why you came here. You are not yet ready, and you will regret it if you say anything now.

Certainly you may come back. This is, after all, your mind. And I am very lonely-- it has been so long since I have spoken to another human being. Thank you for your listening ear, Naruto.

Go on now, child. Don't keep your friend waiting.

One more thing? What is it?

No. No, I'm not angry at you.

Of course you may call me Mother.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Done. My insanity of the week has been taken out and hung on the line. Please tell me what you think of it. If you didn't quite understand, the summarization is at the bottom.

**SUMMARIZATION:** Naruto was beaten into unconciousness by the villagers, and wound up in Kyuubi/Usagi's cell. After talking a while, she tells him of how she came to be what she is today. Naruto cries for her plight, and then declares his intention to become Hokage to tell the villagers of the demons' origins. Usagi also tells him how she wound up destroying Konoha. Usagi hears the Sandaime calling for Naruto, and ushers him out. Before he leaves, Naruto asks if he can call her Mother, and Usagi says yes.

Capiche?

Not one of my better works, and certainly more of my random ones, but I'm rather partial to it. If you like it, I might do a little more.

Read and Review, please!__


End file.
